


Cats in Tokyo

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Build Me a House and Call it Our Own:: a Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, Kuroo and Tsukishima are cat daddies, M/M, Nerds the lot of them, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, The kittens are now their babies, Volleyball, its offical, mentions of! Asanoya and Bokaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The University student spared a glance around the area, deeming it fit enough before gathering his love into his arms in a firm embrace. “Bokuto’s been in a love-y mood for the last few days,” he whispered, pecking the blond’s jaw quickly before pulling away.<br/>“I wasn’t expecting it,” is all Tsukishima could say, now far more used to Bokuto’s moods than he was the year prior. It helped that he spent most of his free time over at the apartment, watching how all three of them reacted and slowly being eased into the fold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats in Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> I think i might have caught another cold, or its still lingering around. 
> 
> I just wanted an excuse to write kittens.

Hinata bounded off the bus, launching himself from the steps to the pavement before tearing off and leaping onto Nekoma’s setter. Limps wrapping tightly around the faux-blond and rubbing his face against his poorly dyed hair. It had been recently dyed again, dark roots now only a centimeter in length instead of taking up half of his hair. “Kenma!” Hinata giggled, snuggling him still like a cat that embodied their rival team.

The Nekoma team had acted quickly, grabbing hold of their third year setter and keeping him upright as the two snuggled (read: as Hinata snuggled and Kenma stared at him with a light blush and shock in his cat-like eyes). Tsukishima had seen their mess a mile away (even before getting involved with Kuroo) and with that, the fact that the mess included The King and they were teammates—yeah, Tsukishima didn’t see the point in including himself in the mess. Let them have their fun and maybe if something bad were to happen it’ll stay with Nekoma and effect any playing.

But that was only a strategic point. Kuroo would make it involve him if _dear ol’ Kenma_ were too feel negative emotions. Their third years quickly pried the two apart, dragging Hinata back in line so they could thank them formally.

Yamaguchi turned to Tsukishima, “I heard that a lot of people are showing up to watch the practice match. A lot of the graduates…” his smile teasing. Yes, many of the former seniors were showing up to cheer on their youngers, and of course to just _impose_. Tsukishima had heard (before pulling on his headphones) that Daichi, Suga and Asahi were all showing up, then Yaku from Nekoma as well. Tsukishima sighed when Yamaguchi called in that both Kuroo and Bokuto were showing up as well—his music drowned out the loud _OOOHHHH!!_ ’s from Hinata.

“Kuroo sent word on the bus that he was stopping in to his parent’s place first to drop off a few groceries before coming.” He had decided to visit home that weekend, a big family dinner was being hosted at the Kuroo house hold (which Kei’s mother told him that he _was certainly going_ after Kuroo sent him the invite. Kei’s Mom was big into the family dinners) and instead of dragging a lot home for just the weekend he’d do it in parts.

It was routine now; following the other team into the gym, changing, warming up. The chatter between them all light but sparked with a friendly rivalry that ignited within them all. The warm ups when longer than normal, either teams stopping to chat or fire off some form of “fighting words” as Noya and Tanaka put it. And that’s when the graduates stroll in; Daichi sighed, flanked by both Suga and Asahi.

Noya’s body stiffened, nose up and sniffing the air before his face lit up like New Year’s fireworks. He turned towards them, his body vibrating even before he launched himself in motion. A sharp, loud cry of “ASAHI!” before a blur of orange and black closed the distance. For a libero and for a man of that size, Noya had serious jumping power as he leapt at his bond-mate. Limbs wrapping around the man, clinging to him like a little beast.

Practice didn’t start until all four of the graduates found a place to park their asses, breaking off to sit with their team Coaches and Managers instead of all clustered together. It was a full three sets—first to win that called themselves victorious. Though, most likely, following the history the sets would continue to go until late. But then again, they might break to spend time in a more intimate setting rather than with just basketball.

The Coaches were talking about going out and taking the teams to dinner. A small humble little eatery that Nekoma liked to stop in after late practices or games close by. The business would be welcomed and as long as the teams were respectful they didn’t think the large group would be a problem—plus they could always split a bunch of them up into smaller tables.

They played a whole first set, Nekoma pushing out the victory. The first years now warming up to the fire that only rivalry seemed to spark. But Tsukishima was lacking his rival on this team—that damn former Captain whose cat-like eyes just screamed _bedroom stare_. They had started the second set when the gym doors squealed open and Bokuto let out a loud “Oh ho ho!!”

Tsukishima ignored the owl. Staring forward at the net, waiting for their Captain (Ennoshita) to serve the ball. He heard his name being called, disrupting the practice with his loud shouts of that horrid nickname. “In coming!” Tanaka called, breaking Tsukishima’s iron willed concentration towards the net. He snapped back from _The Game_ just as a body collided with his, his feet leaving the wooden flooring as a startled cry erupted from within.

Long limbs flailing in a panic as the older male bounced with him firmly grasped in his arms. “Look at our lil’ Tsukki being all focused!” The man cooed, peppering Tsukishima’s cheek with quick friendly pecks. The world didn’t need to know how friendly Tsukishima was with Kuroo’s roommates—they didn’t need to know about the nightly cuddles on the living room floor and couch or the rare times when Akaashi had to run back to his family home one of the weekends that Tsukishima was visiting and Bokuto had to crawl into bed with them. The world didn’t need to know that he allowed more people to touch him in such a familiar way when he seldom allowed his family to do this.

He mumbled something about _hello kisses_ from Akaashi and Bokuto, then the two kittens that had been adopted without Akaashi having the final say—the two more… eccentric men pointed to Tsukishima and said that he had signed off on it (which, true, he did. But Tsukishima wasn’t living in the apartment… yet). His saviour came in the form of one Kuroo Tetsurou who took Tsukishima from his _bro_ , setting him on the flooring without so much as a kiss. He was torn when Kuroo took hold of his friend, pulling him towards Nekoma’s bench while calling out his apologies. He was torn—torn between feeling relief that Kuroo wasn’t showering him with affection, and between being annoyed that he didn’t get so much as a kiss on the cheek.

Tsukishima’s cheeks coloured, “tch.” Turning his face back towards the net. It took a minute after that the teams fell back into the game. But no matter what Tsukishima tried he couldn’t shake the imprint left by the careless physical intimacy from Bokuto. He couldn’t shake Kuroo’s stare; every moment he spared to glance towards them was met with Kuroo unwavering attention. Kei _did not_ blush. Not even a little bit.

They lost.

They lost by a lot.

Only two sets and ever since Kuroo showed up Tsukishima’s game was completely tanked. Thrown in the trash. Broken to bits. Kuroo didn’t even need to say anything, no one did. Tsukishima played like shit and he knew it. Knew it without anyone having to voice it.

Ennoshita patted his back, “don’t beat yourself up. None of us blame you—if anything I’ll be glaring at that owl for shaking up our star blocker.” His teasing light, the Captain’s words putting Tsukishima’s guilt to rest. “It’s just a practice; just think of it as a way to get warmed up before our tournament next month.”

His teammates clapped his back as they passed, making their way to the locker room to change and jump in the shower before escaping to go eat. He followed his teammates, jumping into the shower quickly to wash away the sweat that stuck to his lower back and hair. If he was to spend any time with Kuroo he needed to at least look _decent_ —not like a sweaty teenaged boy still growing into his limbs.

Tsukishima didn’t see the point in dawdling; hair still wet, droplets falling to his shirt as he left with his bag thrown over his shoulder and his towel still over his head. Kuroo was laughing, speaking easily with his Coach about his University education. Telling him of the recreational adult volleyball team he was playing for and how one of his teammates mentioned that their son’s middle school was looking for another Coach—someone younger—to help motivate the kids.

Kuroo had mentioned that he most likely wouldn’t take up the offer for this year, though the thoughtful expression made Tsukishima question just how honest he was being with himself. He honestly wouldn’t be surprised if he caved in a month and would call Tsukishima up telling him that he took the job—which that’s exactly what it was. Kuroo would be getting paid for this as well.

From the look the Nekoma Coach was giving his former player, Tsukishima could feel the pride ooze from his pours. Kuroo had told him the man had had a large part in his life, Kuroo’s family inviting the man out for dinners and making Kuroo bring him bento boxes. Tsukishima didn’t question _why_ Kuroo went out of his way for his Coach or for his friends—his old teammates. That’s just the kind of man Kuroo seemed to be. Oddly endearing and embarrassingly adorable (with a sharp tongue and a bluntness that rubbed him raw).

Kuroo turned, golden yellow eyes finding him and _melted_. Rooting Tsukishima in place, clutching the strap of his gym bag as Kuroo excused himself with a wicked grin and bounded towards him once his elder waved him off with his own smile. The University student spared a glance around the area, deeming it fit enough before gathering his love into his arms in a firm embrace. “Bokuto’s been in a love-y mood for the last few days,” he whispered, pecking the blond’s jaw quickly before pulling away.

“I wasn’t expecting it,” is all Tsukishima could say, now far more used to Bokuto’s _moods_ than he was the year prior. It helped that he spent most of his free time over at the apartment, watching how all three of them reacted and slowly being eased into the fold.

Akaashi understood his need to be left alone, the need to only have a select amount of people he was comfortable in sharing embraces with. Most of which was _only_ Kuroo—at times and in certain situations he’d seek comfort through physical contact with others. But that had always been rare. He was quiet with people outside of his family, and as he grew up it started including his own family as well.

But the three were… _odd_. Tsukishima was drawn to the oddity that surrounded them, the ease that came with the platonic relationship between them. Founded primarily around the solid base of Kuroo and Bokuto’s friendship (or was it a more platonic relationship? Or was that Kenma?), and Akaashi was like a breath of fresh air—a steady voice of reason that Tsukishima could seek refuge with when their boisterous personalities were just too much.

The two didn’t need to talk, simply sharing the same space seemed to put them at ease. Tsukishima liked that.

“I was thinking we can stop in at my place while the teams go out to eat. I’ll cook and you and I can play with the kittens.” His cheeks dusted pink, golden yellow eyes flicking down to look at their shoes. He was nervous.

“Did you bring this up to Yachi-chan or Coach Ukai?” Kuroo nodded, “then I don’t see why not if they approved. Just insure that I don’t miss my bus—or pay for my ticket back to Miyagi.” Kuroo nodded, falling oddly quiet. Tsukishima didn’t question it.

\--

They had left Tsukishima’s bag on the bus, depositing the towel in the bag as well before continuing on. It took them three buses to get to Kuroo’s apartment, “Akaashi has late classes today and Bokuto decided to lick his wounded pride with the shirmpy and company.” They stared at the other, waiting for either to voice what was on their mind. Shoes sitting on the mat by the front door, jackets still covering their forms.

“You’re nervous,” Tsukishima stated finally, sick of the silence—the awkwardness that was settling around them.

Kuroo chuckled, “well… yeah. You’re meeting my kids. I’m hoping you like them.” And it struck him that even though they talked every day, Kuroo send him pictures of the kittens and they’re _play_ with them through skype. It struck him then that this would be the first time he’d get to _touch_ them. The first time he’d actually meet the fluffy fur balls.

Tsukishima’s cheeks coloured, “I already love them.” He cleared his throat, glancing away when the man’s head snapped up and his expression was just… so _open_. So in awe, so _beautiful_ that Tsukishima couldn’t stare at him fully. Like staring into the sun. “I… where are they?” He pulled off his jacket, hanging it on the wrack behind him.

Kuroo’s grin morphed, slipping into an easy soft grin. He pulled off his jacket as he led the blond to the bathroom. Tossing his jacket onto his bed through his open door, Kuroo turned to smile at him. “It’s easier to lock them in here when we leave. They can’t jump too high yet and as long as we remember to lock the cupboard and hide the T.P everything is all safe.” He pushed open the bathroom door finally and out came to rounded fluff balls mewing loudly for attention.

_You left us~~_

_Pet me pet me! Love me love me!_

Tsukishima kneeled, holding a hand out to the kittens. Smiling when they paused their squawking to gape up at him. “Hello,” he closed his eyes slowly, tilting his head. He opened them slowly, remembering his reading on cat behaviour and calming actions that weren’t threatening, to find the kittens sniffing at his fingers.

“You’re adorable.”

Tsukishima looked to the man sitting cross legged on the floor, his smile still that damn lovestruck mess that it was before. Tsukishima blushed, fingers twitching—throwing everything to the wind and taking both now quiet kittens in hand and holding them to his chest. They didn’t wiggle, didn’t claw or mew or panic. If anything the pair _purred_.

Little motors rumbling in their tiny fuzzy bodies as Tsukishima held them flush against him. Heart melting at the easily displayed love. “Adorable,” Kuroo stated again, pushing off the ground and nodding towards the living room. “Now go cuddle with our babies while I impress you with my cooking.”


End file.
